shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Corona
Corona (コロナ Korona) is a Hell island located deep underground and amidst the ocean of volcanic ash known to Coronans as the Dark Dark Sea. Like their brethren Hellpieans, Coronans appear to take on the likeness of demonic humanoids; albeit, there are some subtle differences between the Coronans and Hellpieans. Corona is connected to the Blue Sea above via a winding maze of subterranean tunnels that snake through the insides of the Red Line. At the end of the tunnel is a cliff side cave, which overlooks the oceanic current of the Cardinal Direction Tunnels, which in turn connects the four blues, Paradise and the New World together. Not only does this allow Corona's residents to travel up to the Blue Sea, but they can then easily access any part of the world from thereon out. Inversely, due to the Cardinal Direction Tunnels' secrecy from the rest of the world, access to Corona from the Blue Sea is painfully difficult, if not impossible, thus allowing Corona and its citizens to live in complete secrecy from the rest of the Blue Sea. Much like other Hell islands, the existence of Corona is unbeknownst to many outsiders; even being considered a myth or joke by some. History Island's history. Explains any significant events. Geography Explain the layout of the land. This may also be a section to place notable locations, such as cities, shrines, forests, etc. Architecture palace|250px]]The designs frequently seen being used in Corona's architecture seem to be heavily influenced from those of ancient Roman architecture, and in turn, ancient Greek architecture; seen most obviously in the heavy use of arches and domes for the various buildings that crowds Corona's cities. Another striking resemblance to the Roman empire is Corona's coliseum, which bears a strong resemblance to that of the Roman coliseum. Other indicators include public bathhouses and Roman styled villas. Accompanying the imperial Roman look is that of a Gothic or demonic themed architectural style; complete with imagery of devils, demons and gargoyles. Other wicked creatures, such as Cerberus and various other hellish dogs, vampire bats, and generally monstrous-looking beings can be seen throughout the towns and cities dotting the island; mostly in the form of statues or other forms of decoration. Along with the devilish flair of the island, some settlements may also feature statues and monuments of its past and present rulers; displaying them as grand and noble leaders. Culture Much like other Hell islands in the Dark and Dark Dark Seas, Corona makes use of Soulex as their form of currency in place of Beli. It is currently unknown what the exchange rate between Soulex and Beli is. Additionally, Corona is a country that thrives off of battle, violence and conquering others. Kings, military generals and other high class elites are considered great and are given praise according to the amount of glory they acquired during military campaigns. Thus, to win the hearts of the people, an aristocratic Coronan may join the military, or even lead their forces to raid and conquer other lands. The better one does in their military pursuits, the more respect and adoration they will receive from Corona's residents. Corona, given its imperialist government, is comfortable with the idea of invading other nations, suppressing them under Corona's control, and then taking the land's resources as Corona's own. In fact, much of Corona's citizens rely on colonization and imperialism, as they are too deep seated in their materialistic and luxurious lifestyles to adjust to life without their goods. Therefore, while it may not be true of all Coronans, a good majority actively encourage dominating other peoples and treat it with complete seriousness. Thus, it is not unheard of for Coronans to leave home and sail off to foreign lands in hopes of attaining more resources, material goods, or simply to gain a high status within Corona for raiding other islands. After the discovery of the Blue Sea, it has become a cultural fascination amongst the nation to venture up to the Blue Sea and explore it, as well as conquer the nations and islands within it. Some Coronans have shown a tendency to belittle and look down on other races that aren't as powerful or resilient as the Coronans are. Most oftenly seen in the almost racist views certain Coronans have in regards to races such as humans and other less physically powerful Hell islanders. This can sometimes lead to blind arrogance on the Coronan's part, or even erratic fear and hatred of an entire group of people. On the opposite end of the spectrum, some more genuinely adventurous Coronans may be more open to learning and interacting with the other races throughout the world; be it for personal gain or earnest curiosity. One such Coronan is Ignis D. Shizen, who after arriving in the Blue Sea, ended up in a relationship with the Majin, Mavis Xanthe, and became the father of two Infernal sons, Hiro Xanthe and Riku Xanthe. After the death of Mavis and being recruited into The No Beard Pirates, Shizen seems to have shown some affection towards Benedict Lo. Due to Corona's violent culture, it's become a highly common sight to see the nation's citizens show a level of fondness towards fighting; whether it be as a sport or out of pure blood lust. This is most emphasized by Corona's coliseum, where the public can actively watch among other things, battles between Coronan warriors or slaves of war. Even the most kindhearted of Coronans, be they pure-bred or crossbred descendants, have shown degrees of amusement towards battle. Typically, it's the kinder Coronans who will treat fighting more as a sport; finding great joy in fighting powerful foes and testing their limits, where crueler and more wicked Coronans will find sadistic glee in harming and slaughtering opponents. Government Explain the type of government, be it Kingdom, despotism, Republic, etc. and any significant points. Citizens Coronans are the native inhabitants of the Hell island, Corona, and are the dominant species amongst the island and its surrounding sea. As the Coronans are situated deeper underground than their Hellpiean and Styxian brethren, they tend to refer to their section of The Dark Sea as the "Dark Dark Sea" (in contrast to the White Sea and White White Sea found in the sky.) For the most part, Coronans are an aggressive warrior race that thrives off of dominating and subduing others for political and personal gain. Albeit there are the odd exceptions to the rule, who prefer a peaceful co-existence with their neighbors. What all Coronans do share in common however, is the use of Grimaries as technology; be it for day to day use or warfare. Like the Hellpieans and Corona's neighbors, the Akumarians, Coronans possess horns upon their heads and have cat-like eyes to help them see in the dark. Unlike Hellpieans though, they lack the same venomous blood as them; and likewise, they lack the Akumarians' authentic wings and tails, and have even less in common with the Styxians. Appearance While Coronans share the same horns and eyes as their fellow Hell islanders, they stand out for using leather bat wings and arrowhead tail accessories as fashion, unlike the Akumarians, who possess real wings and tails. Likewise, some Coronans may grind their horns down to change their look. And in the cases where a Coronan is displeased with their set of horns (or lack thereof,) they will wear false horns of various styles; depending on the tastes of the individual. This is considered no different to humans wearing wigs. Inter-species Relationships Given they live in a deeper area under the Earth, it's hard to precisely describe the relationships, if any, the Coronans have with the subterranean races along the upper Dark Sea. Though judging from their war mongering and combative dispositions, one can assume they would be lacking in popularity. In contrast, the Coronans share the Dark Dark Sea with the Akumarians, who also possess the same warrior culture and physical capabilities the Coronans do, but while also lacking the Coronans' care and capacity for government and diplomacy. In general, as the Coronans and Akumarians are like-minded in culture and strength, it's implied the two nations may have waged wars and battles with each other for supremacy over the other throughout history, though determining who has won and lost over time is currently unclear. What can be said about the Coronans is their ability to breed with non-Hell island races, such as humans. In particular, those born from Coronan and Majin descent are referred to as Infernals; largely due to how both peoples are treated as monsters for their appearance and attitude (Coronans,) or for more personal reasons (Majin.) Those who have traveled up to the Blue Sea, such as Ignis D. Shizen or Livi and Ava have managed to at least become allies with humans and other races, through one method or another. It should be noted that almost all known Coronans to date (sans their king, Ignis D. Nicolas, Ignis D. Shiko, Kormoran Noctis and Ivona) have become pirates at one point or another in their lives. Strength Coronans are perhaps one of the more well-built Hell island races, being capable of rivaling the equally strong Akumarians, considering where they live. As Corona is situated further down in the Earth's mantle, it experiences more heat than the Hell islands located up above. To remedy this problem, Coronans have evolved over time to become highly heat resistant; not unlike the Majin tribe found upon the Blue Sea (albeit Coronans surpass the Majin in terms of heat tolerance.) Likewise, the extreme pressure of living this far underground has toughened the bodies of the Coronans. This makes them much more powerful than average humans, and ensures they can withstand damage up on the Blue Sea far greater than ordinary citizens. Thanks to their eyes, they can see in the dark far better than most other races in the One Piece world; barring other Hell islanders, such as Styxians and Hellpieans. Even though Coronans are naturally superhuman from birth, they can further enhance their strengths through training; not unlike what those on the surface are capable of. Most prominently, Coronans like to increase the limits of what their physical strength, speed and stamina will allow. Coronans whom surpass others in terms of physical power become superhuman to those who don't. And when compared to those on the Blue Sea, the effects can truly be staggering. Superhuman Coronans can easily overwhelm untrained or otherwise average humans, and can take on the likes of those such as the cyclops, bigfeet, fishmen and so forth without a great deal of effort. Even more impressive is the potential of rivaling the strength, or even surpassing that of wotans and giants. It can even be said that only the likes of those such as Whitebeard can rival or even defeat the might of a highly trained Coronan. Along with their enhanced physical qualities, Coronans possess skilled battle knowledge; making them reliable fighters and soldiers. This is in thanks to the aggressive culture they live in, where being taught how to compete and dominate is normal social behavior. They're also quite skilled in using Grimaries for combat. As a testament to their battle knowledge, they have also created and developed a very dangerous and lethal martial art known as Coronan Krav Maga. With it, not only do they manage to deliver powerful and painful blows to their foes, but they can also control fire and flames in much the same manner as that of Fishman Jujutsu. Beliefs The people of Corona make profit and sport out of conquering other lands and combat respectively. While they are a warrior race at heart, they are not necessarily taught to seek destruction and death needlessly. Rather, Coronans are instructed to respect the art of fighting and treat it seriously. However, they are still fully allowed to relish in subjugating others and participating in battle. War is such an important aspect of Coronan life, that their rulers are more respected and admired if they've conquered many other nations and territories. Likewise, the way in which they manage and direct their armies counts towards their public relations too. A ruler can be deposed if they are considered unfit to rule Corona; mostly because they lack proper military strength and presence. Another aspect of war Coronans take to heart is the triumphant return of military veterans. It is considered a great honor for Coronan soldiers and generals alike to return home after a successful campaign. Usually, they are welcomed with crowds, adoration and much fanfare. Inversely, it's highly insulting and disrespectful if a Coronan army does not receive applause after coming back from war. Trivia *Corona's name is derived from the word, "core," referring to the planet's core deep underground. It could also possibly make reference to the plasma that surrounds the sun. *Corona's inhabitants, the Coronans, took some inspiration from three different sources. The Coronans' focus on conquest was inspired by both the ancient Roman empire, and the Fire Nation from Avatar: The Last Airbender. In particular, Wyvern 0m3g4 emphasized the fact the Fire Nation went to war with the other three nations and tried to subdue them within one empire. Likewise, Wyvern fixated on ancient Rome's success from using military might to conquer and colonize other nations and empires. The last remaining inspiration came from the Saiyan race from the Dragon Ball series; due to the Saiyans' love for fighting above all else. External Links Corona - Wikipedia article about coronas, which Corona's name may possibly refer to Blue Sea - One Piece Wiki article about the ocean that Corona connects to through its underground tunnels Red Line - One Piece Wiki article about the Red Line; a continent Corona can be found underneath Site Navigation Category:Location Category:Island Category:Hell Locations Category:Hell island related Category:Kingdom Category:Wyvern 0m3g4